Scorpi
Scorpi is a Spikels Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description The leader of the playful Spikels tribe, Scorpi loves pillow fights, sleepovers and chatting all night. Always viewing life with a sense of wonder, this bug-eyed creature scuttles around on his centipede-like legs seeking fun. The cutest-looking of the Spikels loves to hug and snuggle, but beware of that dangerous pointy tail!"" Personality Despite being a quiet Mixel, making insect-like squeaks most of the time, Scorpi is claimed to be quite a chatterbox. He is curious by nature, often tilting his head in interest to various things. When he gets excited, his already big puppy dog eyes can grow even larger and cuter. Unfortunately, despite all of his cuteness, he is easily spooked, and often screams and scrambles away when something frightens him, often making him crash right into trouble. Physical Appearance Scorpi is mostly tan in color. His head is a slightly angular shape with two giant glistening eyes. He has a semi-small mouth with sharp teeth. Darker tan stripes are on his cheeks. There is a black piece on top of his head with two dark tan curved points on top, and two sharper points on the sides of his head. His body is tan and rectangular. There is a black stripe on the top and bottom of it. Two silver spikes are on each side of his body. He has eight small tan legs. The back six ones have black tips, while the front two have silver ones. There are two dark tan spines on his back as well. On his rear is a grey tail with a tan tip that has two silver blades on it. Background Mixed Up In the Murp Romp Minisode, Scorpi was present at Mixel Park with the other Spikels, Footi and Hoogi. He was acting cute, much to Torts's enjoyment, until Glurt gave Scorpi a warm "Howdy, howdy, howdy!" to greet him, causing the little Spikel to scream in fright and dash onto Hoogi's head. Footi explained how he was super cute and super skittish, and the Spikels went off to explore Mixel Park. While Glomp and Torts were playing fetch with Glurt, the Wiztastics interrupted a few other Mixels' picnic to advertise their show. However, the four Mixels were unimpressed (most likely because Magnifo ruined their picnic.) Scorpi and the Spikels came on the scene to see what was going on, and shortly after this, Magnifo made a quick exit. This scared Scorpi, and he darted off, crashing into Glurt in the process (who had a Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit in his mouth.) Instead of a Mix, they unfortunately made a Murp. This surprised the other Glorp Corp and Spikels, and they started chasing the Murp in order to stop it from destroying everything. In its rampage, the Murp scurried off into the Spiky Desert, sliming a giant cactus in the way. Using the Sunflower on top as a trampoline, the Murp accidentally crashed into a Footi/Torts mix, who, although managed to capture him, didn't have a good enough grip on the Murp, causing it to get away. The Murp then slimed the Mix, and they both fell to the sandy ground below. However, the Mix slammed down first, dizzy, with the Murp sliding off of it. Then, as a Plan B, Hoogi and Glomp mixed to capture the Murp. They chased it all the way towards a Wiztastics advertisement billboard, where the mix slammed right into it, causing the two Mixels to de-mix. Footi and Torts de-mixed in the meantime, and, now in a happier mood, they followed the Murp, which had gone into the Wiztastics' show. At the Magic Tent, the Wiztastics were performing their latest show, with the Murp quietly watching. It then crawled quickly up the rafters on top of the stage, with Footi, Hoogi, Torts and Glomp following up. While the Murp was standing on a rafter that was out of reach, the other Series 3 Mixels had run out of ideas, run out of Cubits. However, Mesmo appeared with a Cubit. He and Torts mixed, and briefly chased the Murp across multiple rafters, finally capturing him with a lash of slime. Everyone celebrated finally stopping the Murp in its tracks, but meanwhile, back at the bottom of the stage, Magnifo's trick caused a huge blast of magic to come out of its hat. Breaking the rafters everyone stood on, the Mix and the Murp de-mixed in the process, with everyone falling into an upside-down pyramid formation. Vulk, the only attendant to the show, loved it, and as a result, Magnifo enjoyed the Infernite's applause. However, everyone (except Wizwuz, who had been standing by the whole time) came falling on top of Magnifo, resulting in an exhausted "dagnabbit." In the Epic Comedy Adventure, Scorpi attended the Mix Festival at near end of the episode. Relationships Other Spikels The other Spikels love their leader, and think he is adorable. He and Hoogi have a nightly "nuzzle-wuzzle time". Infernites Scorpi is neutral with the Infernites. Cragsters Scorpi is neutral with the Cragsters. Electroids Scorpi is neutral with the Electroids. Frosticons Scorpi is neutral with the Frosticons. Fang Gang Scorpi is neutral with the Fang Gang. Flexers Scorpi is neutral with the Flexers. Glorp Corp He is afraid of Glurt, while Torts likes him the most because of his cuteness. However, Scorpi's relationship with Glomp is neutral. Wiztastics Scorpi may be afraid of Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz are neutral. Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Scorpi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41522 and contains 70 pieces. In-Booklet code Scorpi's code in Calling All Mixels is ST1NGR8, which is Stingers when decoded. Trivia *Along with Flain and Kraw, Scorpi is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. * He is the leader of the Spikels"". * In his LEGO form he has only two teeth, but in the show he has more. * He has a tail like Teslo, Flurr, Jawg, Glurt, Mesmo and Wizwuz. * His name is short for the word "scorpion", and he also resembles said creature. **His name also sounds like Skorupi, a Pokémon's name (which, coincidentally enough, is "Scorpi" in Japanese), Scorp, a Skylander, and Scorpiss, an Ultraman Kaiju (Japanese for monster). *His eyes are huge. **He is the only Mixel in the LEGO sets to use the big, tiled eye pieces for two eyes, instead of one. *He is the only Mixel to have eight legs. **He has two legs that are silver, and the rest are all black. This may mean that he uses his silver legs as arms. *He replaced Kraw on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 3.0 on August 28, 2014 in the game. *Like Seismo, he can get scared easily. *In his set, his head can rotate on an axle. **He sometimes does that in the show as well. *Scorpi is the smallest, and shortest Mixel. *He is the only Mixel that has not talked in the show yet. Gallery Set Scorpi Bag.png Scorpi.jpg|LEGO Scorpi at the 2014 NYTF. Scorpi lego.png Scorpi Front.png Scorpi Back.png Scorpi Instruction View.png JangBricksScorpi.png Artwork Scorpi Jump.png AppIcon Scorpi.png SCORPl.jpg|Scorpi on the mobile website Scorpi Icon.png Scardey Scorpi.jpg|Scared Scorpi. CALL AN AMBULANCE, I'M DYING OF CUTENESS.PNG|What a cutie. HELP.PNG Adorabe Scorpi1.jpg LOOK AT MEH FACE.jpg Tail Wagger.jpg Cute Spikels.jpg New Mixels Sept 2014.jpg Awwww!.png ScorpiwithWiztasticcubit.png|Scorpi with a Spikel/Wiztastic Cubit. LOOKATWHATYOUHAVEDONEYOUHORRIBLEGOATLOVERFROMTHEUNDERWORLD.jpg|Scorpi is upset Scorpi3.png Scorpi Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Scorpi Being Adorable.png That scared the chicken nuggets out of me!.png Off to explore.png Howdy Howdy Howdy.png Operation G.E.T.C.U.T.E.png Aww Scorpi.png Cutie Pies.png Aww.png FrontScorpi.png SideScorpi.png Bouncywouncyscorpi.png scorpi_thumb.png Scorpi Is Poor.png|Scorpi when unmixable scorpi tiny photo.png 09_14_imagenes_web_mixels_scorpi.jpg Share_the_love.png HUGTIME.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Gurpi.jpg|With Glurt Torti.jpg|With Torts Scormo.jpg|With Mesmo Murps Scurt.jpg|With Glurt LEGO Mixes GlurtScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Glurt TortsScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Torts ScorpiHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi FootiScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Footi ScorpiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo Murps GlompScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Glomp ScorpiMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo ScorpiWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz Sources and References Category:Spikels Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Tan Category:Characters who haven't spoken Category:Series 3